


Cafe Francis

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You're a barista from the United States who is living in Paris when you meet a fellow American who will change your life for the better





	1. Chapter 1

“Bonjour. Que voulez-vous?” You ask with a smile. Your French really has gotten better, your accent is almost perfect.   
“Um, parle anglais?” He asks his accent is horrible, but he’s trying. The little girl in his arms lets out a giggle.   
“I do speak English.” You say, it’s strange getting to speak in your native tongue.   
“You’re American?” He says sounding surprised.   
“I am.”  
“Amma!” The little girl squeals reaching for you. Her dark hair is wild and you don’t see much of her father in her, except for her eyes. They have the same eyes.   
“No Tali. That’s not Amma.” He says sadly, “I’m sorry. You just look a lot like her mother.”   
“Oh,” What do you say to that? “She’s beautiful.”  
“So was her mom.” Was. He said was. The little girl, Tali he’d called her, starts to whimper then cry and reach for you. “I’m so sorry.” He looks embarrassed.   
“I can hold her for a bit if you don’t mind.” You offer. You’ve always been good with kids.  
“You really don’t mind?”  
“Not at all. I’m a preschool teacher back in the states. I just needed to get out of there for a while.”  
“I know the feeling.” He shoots you a smile as he passes his daughter to you over the counter. “Her mom never told me she existed. I only found out a three months ago after she died.”  
“I’m so sorry.” You say rocking the toddler who quiets in your arms. “Does she know English?”  
“Not much.” The poor man looks exhausted.   
“I’m Layla.” You offer as the little girl buries her face into your shoulder.   
“Tony.” He says with a soft smile, “This is Tali. But I think I already told you that.”  
“That’s a beautiful name.”  
“It was her mom’s sister’s name. Her mom is from Israel, Tali is the last surviving member of the family.” He says sadly.   
“I’m so sorry.” You say as his daughter rests her head on your shoulder, she gently tugs on your hair. It bounces back up off your shoulder and she giggles.   
“No, I’m sorry for dumping all this on you. I don’t know anyone in the area yet and it’s been a stressful few weeks.”  
“Do you live here now?” You ask, please say yes, please say yes.   
“Yes. Tali’s grandfather had a place here.”   
“If you want to get together with someone, let me know.” You pull out a business card for him, one for the coffee shop, and jot your number on the back.   
“I’ll be sure to call.” He says flashing you a smile.  
“I’ll see you soon Tali.” You say giving the little girl a soft squeeze then passing her over to her Dad. “Did you want a coffee or anything?”  
“Please. I swear this little girl never sleeps.” He says with a laugh, “I’ll take something with lots of caffeine and two sugars.”  
“No problem.” You tell him before getting to work.


	2. Chapter 2

You finish up the day, it’s not particularly busy but busy enough that you’re still cleaning a half hour after closing. Your phone rings and you see an unfamiliar number pop up. Curiosity prompts you to pick up.   
“Allô oui?” You ask into the phone.   
“Uh, hi. This is Tony DiNozzo, is this Layla?”   
“Oh, hi Tony. What’s up?”  
“I was wondering, if you’d.” He sighs, “Damn it. I didn’t used to be so bad at this.” He murmurs and you can’t help the smile that spreads across your face. “Would you like to have dinner with Tali and I tomorrow?” He blurts out.   
“I’d love to.” You tell him making your way to the front door. You lock up before dropping your keys into your purse and starting down the street. “What are you thinking?”  
“Well, my French is horrible.” He says honestly and you chuckle. “Maybe we could just make something here? At my apartment. If you’re comfortable with that.” You pause, weighing your options, you didn’t get unsafe vibes from him. Unlike now, with the man keeping pace with you across the street. “I used to work for NCIS. I’m a federal agent if that makes you feel any better. I’m currently on leave but I’m technically still an agent.” He continues.   
“That sounds good. Can we make some American food?” You ask glancing across the street again. Something about this guy doesn’t feel right. “Tony I’m being followed.” You say quickly. Many people in Paris understand English but it’s harder for them to understand the faster you speak.   
“What? Are you sure?” His voice changes from nervous to protective in an instant.   
“90%.”   
“Where are you?”   
“Rue de la Tour heading toward Avenue Paul Doumer.”  
“I live on Rue de la Pompe. I’m coming to meet you.”  
“No. Don’t leave Tali.”  
“My dad is here with her. I’m coming. Stay on the phone with me.”   
You’re less than halfway to Tony’s house, when he comes jogging up. You’d heard his labored breathing through the phone but you still hadn’t expected to see him this quickly.   
“Hi.” You breathe as he gets to you.   
“Is it the guy in the dark blue hat and the black coat?” He asks, his voice low, as he shoots you a million watt smile.   
“Yea.” You whisper as he offers you his arm, his body blocking you from the man that had been following you.   
“For how long?”  
“Since I left the café.”   
“Alright. Let’s get you to my place. I’ll take you to yours as soon as I can. You’re going to need clothes and whatever other stuff you want from your place.”  
“Wait what?” You ask as he hurries you along.   
“I’m not going to let you be alone until the police have him in custody.”   
“Do you really think that’s necessary?” You ask glancing over your shoulder, the man is gone but you can’t shake this anxious feeling.   
“I do.”


	3. Chapter 3

Tony ushers you into his surprisingly large Parisian apartment and you’re surprised by the decor. It’s very classy, not at all the bachelor’s pad you were expecting.   
“Wow Tony. This place is beautiful, big for a Paris apartment.”   
“It was Tali’s Grandfather’s apartment. He had a lot of money.” Tony says locking the door.   
“Junior?” An older man’s voice calls softly, it’s low and gravelly and oddly comforting.  
“Yea Senior. We have company.” The older man comes walking into the room, his face lights up when he sees you.   
“Junior. You didn’t tell me she was so beautiful.” He charms and you can’t help the small laugh that gurgles up from the back of your throat.   
“You didn’t tell me your dad was such a charmer.” You tease Tony grasping his arm, he give you a tight lipped smile and you see things aren’t quite as idyllic as they might seem. “Mr. DiNozzo, I’m Layla.” You offer him your hand which he takes in both of his.   
“Oh oh.” His father laughs, “Call me Tony.”  
“But this is Tony.” You say gesturing to his son.   
“He’s Junior.”   
“So can I call you Senior? Or Mr. DiNozzo?”   
“Oh! No, no, Senior is fine.”   
“Alright.” You agree, “Senior it is.”   
“Dad is Tali asleep?” Tony asks running a hand through his brown hair.   
“Yea, just fell asleep a few minutes ago.” He sighs heavily, “She’s as stubborn as you are.”  
“As her mother.” Tony mutters, and you can’t help but smile. He runs a hand through his hair again and sighs, “I love that little girl but she’s wearing me down.” He says staring at the door that you assume Tali is sleeping behind. You stifle a yawn and Tony glances over at you, his brows furrowing. “Why don’t you take my room Layla. I’ll sleep on the couch.”  
“Absolutely not.” You argue, “I’m smaller than you, and you’ve got a little girl to take care of.”  
“Are you sure?” He asks, that furrowed brow showing up again.   
“Positive. I just need to borrow a shirt to sleep in and a pillow and blanket. I can sleep just about anywhere.” You give him a grin. He studies you for a second before nodding and heading into a hallway.   
“I’ll leave you be. Have a nice night Layla.” Senior says. “I’ll be just down the hall if you need anything.”  
“Dad.” Tony says shooting him a look that Senior ignores with a soft laugh.   
“Thank you Tony.” You mutter taking the clothes, blanket and pillow from him. “I’m extremely glad I met you.”  
“Me too.” He says, his voice low. “Please, don’t hesitate to come get me if you need anything. First door on the left. Bathroom is at the end of the hall.” You nod then give his hand a gentle squeeze.   
“Bonne Nuit Tony.”  
“Good night.” You watch then as he turns and heads for his room. You turn away before he gets there and wrap your arms tightly around the items he’d given you. You let out a slow, shaky breath as you stare out into the night. The City of Lights glittering in front of you. This can’t be happening again. Weren’t you ever going to escape? You didn’t know how much longer you could keep running and now that you’ve met the DiNozzo clan you don’t exactly want to keep running. Tony may still be a little broken from the loss of Tali’s mother but he wasn’t going to stay that way forever.


	4. Chapter 4

You wake to a small hand grabbing your arm. Your eyes fly open and Tali comes into focus.  
“Hi Tali. What’s wrong?” You ask quietly, you don’t want to wake Tony or Senior.   
“No sleepy.” She murmurs crawling up onto the couch next to you.   
“Do you wanna come lay with me?” You offer softly and she nods laying flat across your torso, her head ending just below your chin. You wrap your arms around her small body and start to hum softly. A lullaby that your mom used to sing to you when you were a child and before you know it she’s sound asleep. You drift off soon after, the blanket tugged up to Tali’s chin and your hands woven together on her back over the blanket. You wake to the smell of coffee, the room is much brighter but the weight of a little girl is still on your chest. You blink your eyes open and see Tony settle into a chair, his phone in his hand and a coffee on the table next to him.   
“Hi.” You whisper.   
“Hey. Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.”   
“Oh no. You’re good, what time is it?”  
“Almost 9. How did you get her to sleep?”  
“Hummed a lullaby.” You say softly, you’re pretty surprised that she’s still sleeping. “Do you want to try and move her to her room?”  
“Did you hear her crying?”  
“No she came out here, woke me up.”   
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be.” You tell him with a soft smile, he smiles back as Tali stirs. She makes a small whimper then curls up against the side of the couch. “Can you take her?” You ask and he stands with a nod. He takes his daughter off of your torso and you sit up slowly with a soft grunt. You stand and smile at him, he looks so sweet with his sleepy daughter resting her head on his shoulder. “Coffee?” You ask.   
“In the kitchen above the machine there are cups and the flavor cups.” You nod and make your way to the kitchen, you don’t expect Tony to follow you but he does, Tali still sleeping against his shoulder. “Did you sleep okay until my little monster came and woke you up?”  
“I did. I slept fine after too. I hope that was okay.” He gives you a puzzled look, “Sleeping with Tali like that.”  
“Oh, yea it’s fine. I’m just glad she slept.”  
“I’m glad I could help.” It’s too bad you have to leave. The two of you drink your coffee in silence. You’re going to miss these guys, even though it’s only been about a day you’re comfortable with them. You want to know more about Tony and his little girl but it’s not safe anymore. It’s time to move on. You set your empty cup down and sigh softly, “I should get going.” You tell him.   
“Going?”  
“Home. Gotta pack.” You turn away from him as your eyes widen, you did not mean to mention that last part.   
“Pack?”  
“It’s nothing.” You lie.   
“Obviously not. What’s going on?”   
“Nothing Tony. Really.” You turn toward him with a smile on your face but when you go to open your mouth to reassure him that nothing is wrong you promptly burst into tears.


	5. Chapter 5

“Damn it. I’m sorry.” You say wiping tears off your face.   
“What’s going on? Why do you have to leave? Where are you going? Why are you crying?”  
“It’s. It’s complicated Tony.” You sigh running a hand through your hair and he’s already more involved than you wanted anyone to be.   
“Then uncomplicate it.” Tony says gently attempting not to wake Tali.   
“Tony.” You sigh, he reaches a hand out for you. You take his hand and he leads you into Tali’s room. He puts the little girl down on her bed and covers her with the blanket before bringing you back into the living room.   
“You can trust me. I can help you.” He says, his brown eyes searching your face. “I’m a Federal Agent.” He gives you a cocky smirk before it drops off of his face and looks at you seriously. “What’s going on?” You’re not going to win this one. You sigh deeply then drop down onto the couch you’d slept on the night before.   
“You know who Mason Dexter is right?”  
“President Dexter’s son.”  
“That’d be the one.” You twist your fingers together anxiously, “He and I met in college. We dated for a year before he proposed. It was like stepping into a fairytale, people don’t say no when you’re with a Dexter. We went all over the world, all over the country, met celebrities, went to fancy parties. Like I said, it was like a fairytale.” You give him a soft sigh. “We got married so fast and then his dad was out of office and things were different. Not in a good way.” You see Tony wince and you can’t help but drop your gaze into your lap. This isn’t something that you’re proud of, that you didn’t see who Mason actually was. “I tried to leave but no one saw what I did. It kept getting worse, behind closed doors it was bad but when we were in public he played the perfect gentleman. So when he went home to visit his grandma, I couldn’t because of work, and that’s when I took off.”   
“Where did you go?” He asks softly as he sits down next to you.   
“Canada first. Then England, since then I’ve just been jumping around Europe ever since. But I’m pretty sure that he’s found me again.”  
“Is he tracking your passport?”  
“I have a fake.” You admit, “My friend Emily knows a guy.”  
“So she knows your fake passport name?” You nod, “Can you trust her?”  
“Yes. She works for the FBI, I’d trust her with my life. I basically do.”   
“Alright, so no one else knows where to find you?”  
“No one. Emily doesn’t know either, she just knows the name on my passport.”  
“What if it’s not Mason?”  
“Then I’ve got some shitty luck.” You quip causing Tony to give a light chuckle. His leg brushes against yours and he turns toward you. “I can’t risk it Tony.” You whisper, tears pricking your eyes. “I’ve got to go.”  
“I don’t want you to leave.” He admits quietly, and although you’ve only known him for a day it feels like you’ve known him for a lifetime. You don’t want to leave their little family, it’s like you found something that’s been missing this whole time.   
“I don’t want to put your family in danger Tony.”   
“I can protect you.” He says squeezing your hand. “Let me protect you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Tony convinces you to let him help you. He’d told you he could give you five good reasons why you should let him should protect you. In the end he’d given you four and a tight hug that convinced you that he’d protect you. The second you’d agreed he’d started to pack a bag.   
“What are you doing?”  
“We’re going back to the states.”  
“What?” The panic is evident in your voice, “Tony no. We can’t.”  
“Layla.” He says softly, “I’ve got friends in the States that will help us.”  
“But, oh god, Tony that’s where he is. I don’t know if I can do this.” You groan quietly. “And what about Tali and your dad? I can’t make them targets.”  
“I’ll have my dad take Tali to London.”  
“Do you have a place there too?” You look at him in surprise.   
“I told you, Tali’s grandpa was very very wealthy. Trust me, this is the best move.” You bite your lower lip anxiously and wrap your arms tightly around yourself. You don’t say anything, he knows how you feel about going back to the States. You don’t even notice when Tony finishes packing. “Ready?”  
“No.” You answer honestly.   
“Layla.” He says your name so softly that you’re almost not sure he actually said it. He cups your face in his hands as his eyes search your face. “I’ve got your back. My boss will have your back. You can’t keep running for your whole life.”  
“I can.” You argue, you’re finding it hard to think with him so close to you.   
“I can’t let you live like this.” He says brushing his thumbs along your cheekbones. “It takes a special woman to get Tali to sleep.” He says with a broad smile. You don’t want to smile, you’re annoyed with him, but that grin is infectious. “Let me go wake up my dad. Then we’ll go to your apartment and get whatever stuff you need then we’ll go to the airport. You’ll have to do all of the talking if that’s okay.” He disappears down the hallway and into his dad’s room. He’s not there for too long before he comes out followed by a sleepy Senior in a dark blue robe. You give him an anxious, tight smile which he returns with a tired one of his own.   
“Are you sure this is the best option?” You whisper to Tony.   
“I am.” He says taking your hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.   
“On y va?” You ask, “Shall we go?”  
“Oui.” You may not want to go back to the States but you’ve got to hand it to Tony. He does make you feel so much calmer.


	7. Chapter 7

You haven’t let go of Tony’s hand since you got off the airplane. Even when he hugs the man that came to pick you up from the airport. Tony had called him Tim.  
“Hi Layla, I’m Timothy McGee. We’re gonna keep you safe okay.”  
“Okay.” You whisper. Tony’s been reassuring and calm since you’d left his apartment in Paris. Tim takes your bag and the two men flank you as you walk through the airport. It almost feels like old times, even the slight hum of fear that’s running through you. It won’t take Mason long to know you’re in the States. You’d had to use your real passport, Tony’s insistence.   
Sure enough you don’t even get out of the airport before one of them sees you.   
“Mrs. Dixon!” He calls making his way toward where you’re standing clinging onto Tony’s hand like it’s the only thing protecting you from them.   
“Hold up boys.” A silver haired man says cutting them off at the pass. “She’s a material witness in an investigation for NCIS.”  
“We’re her Secret Service detail.” Yea they were, some of the ones that Mason had paid off.   
“And why would Mrs. Dixon need Secret Service? She’s not married to a president or former president.” They seem to be at a loss and the silver haired man, Gibbs you’re assuming, waves the three of you off his hand low, slow and behind his back. You follow Tony and Tim moving quickly when you hear a yell.   
“Keep moving.” Tony says his voice low. “Don’t look back. This is part of the plan.” He tells you softly. Plan? They had a whole thing worked out already?   
“Mrs. Dixon? I’m Stephen Tso your lawyer. You don’t need to go with these men if you don’t want to. They have no right to hold you.”  
“My lawyer?” You question, “I didn’t hire a lawyer.”  
“Your husband did.” He grins at you, probably expecting relief to cross your face.   
“Oh.” You say softly, Tony and Tim have kept you moving this whole time. You’re almost to the black car that’s waiting by the curb.   
“Is there anything I should tell him for you?” He asks with a broad smile as you pull open the back door.   
“Yea. Tell him I want a divorce.” You slam the door shut and Tim pulls away from the curb leaving one stunned Stephen Tso sanding on the sidewalk.


	8. Chapter 8

“That was brave.” Tim says from the driver’s seat.   
“And overdue.” You admit. You’re still surprised that you even said anything. You’d never had enough courage to even mention the ’D’ word let alone demand for one. Tony rubs a thumb over your knuckles and you glance over at him with a small smile. You’re anxious, but you have a sneaking suspicion that you’re going to be feeling anxious until this is all over and Mason isn’t a threat anymore.   
The ride is quiet, the only sound is the tires on the road and the heat blowing into the car. Tony is texting his dad checking in on Tali.   
“How is she?” You ask softly, your head resting on his shoulder.   
“Like her mother, completely adaptable.”   
“Gibbs keeps the picture you sent behind his desk. Kinda low so you can’t really see it.”   
“So he does miss me.” Tony says sounding pleased.   
“We all do Tony.” Tim says honestly as they pull up to a building blocked off by a toll arm. Tim flashes a badge and they wave the car through. The two men head into the building on either side of you, both walking as if they’ve done this a million times. Then again, they probably have. The three of you enter the elevator and ride up in silence. You’re more jet lagged than anything now that the adrenaline has worn off.   
Tony’d told you all about the team, Ellie, he said was kind of a soft spoken math nerd who it was clear he thought of as a younger sister. Gibbs was the leader of the crew, the functional mute with a cool stare. Tim, Tony had told you was a total computer geek, McTech he’d called him but you can tell that there’s a lot of affection there. Abby was the forensics wizard. A goth with a heart of gold, but don’t call her a goth, ever. Then in autopsy was Ducky, the doctor who had a story for every situation and sometimes actually talked to the bodies. His assistant Jimmy rounded up the crew. Autopsy gremlin who was sweet and smart but sometimes had a hard time reading the situation.  
“Where you followed?” Gibbs asks the second the doors slide open.   
“No boss.” Tim says moving into the large and very busy room. Tony wraps his hand around yours again and leads you off the elevator.   
“Boss. This is Layla Dixon.”   
“Mrs. Dixon.”  
“Layla. Mrs. Dixon was my mother-in-law.”   
“Layla it is then.” He shakes your hand, “we’ve got your back Layla.”  
“Thank you Gibbs.” You tell him with a smile.   
“Uh boss.” Tony interrupts, “Whose at my desk?”


	9. Chapter 9

It’s been almost three weeks. Mason has left you alone for the most part but you know that you’re always being watched. You can feel their eyes on you. It’s like they’re waiting for you to be alone. Gibbs is getting frustrated, not that he’d tell you, but you can tell. You know how these things work, they won’t be able to stay on this much longer without getting into trouble.   
You slip out of the building when none of them are looking. You call Tony as you cross the Navy Yard.   
“Layla? Where are you?”  
“Navy Yard.”  
“What? Why the hell are you out there?”  
“We need him to make a move. I can’t keep living like this Tony.”  
“Layla! Wait until I get out there! Wait!” You can hear him running.   
“Tell Tim I left him a present on his desk. They’ll take my cell.” You’re eerily calm, you know that Tony’ll find you, that Mason isn’t going to kill you. He’ll hurt you but he’s always wanted you. “If you get stuck call Emily Prentiss with the BAU.”  
“Please Layla. Don’t do this.” You duck under the guardrail and stroll out past the protection of the Navy.   
“I’ll be okay Tony.” You tell him softly as a car door opens. “They’re in a black four door SUV. A Toyota I think. The license plate is RXA-277 but that could be stolen.” Sure enough they grab your phone first. You hear Tony yell your name one last time before one of them smash it on the ground.   
“Layla!” You hear him yell from the other side of the wall and that’s when the panic hits you. What the hell are you doing going with them?   
“Tony!” You shriek and one of Mason’s men rips open the door and shoves you into the back seat. You kick him in the chest, “Tony!” One of the guys yanks you into the car and covers your mouth with a rag as the other slams the door shut glaring at you. The SUV peels out as gunshots ring out, Tony.  
This was such a bad idea.


	10. Chapter 10

“Layla.” Even the way he says your name makes your skin crawl. “Baby I’ve missed you.” He goes to kiss you but you pull away.   
“Mason don’t.” You mutter and he grabs your chin, squeezing tightly.   
“You’re lucky I don’t break your pretty jaw.” He snarls, “Disappearing on me like that. Do you know how embarrassing that was for me? I had to lie for you.” This is the Mason you’d been running from for so long. You refuse to let him know he’s hurting you, Tony’s coming. “And now you show up, back in the states. Holding the hand of another man. Telling your lawyer you want a divorce in public. I thought you knew better than to talk about a Dixon issue like that. I trained you better than that.” He shoves you against the wall and sneers at you, “Who is he?”  
“No one. A friend.”  
“I want a name Layla.”  
“John.”   
“Is that his name?”  
“No. You said you wanted a name so I gave you one.” You tell him defiantly and sure enough the back of his hand connects with your cheek.   
“I want his name.” You stare at him. They’ve got to be close. “Tell me his fucking name or I’ll beat it out of you.” He threatens through clenched teeth.   
“The name is Tony DiNozzo and if you lay another finger on her I’ll shoot you.” Tony’s voice comes from the far side of the room. The rage that fills Mason’s eyes is enough to cause you to try and slip away from him. He catches you around your throat and the crack of the gun causes you to let out a terrified squeak. You’re surprised to see Tim pass his gun to his boss as Ellie cuffs Mason and Nick radios for medics. “They wouldn’t let me have a gun.” Tony says gently pulling your body to his.   
“Why?” You ask, your voice muffled by his chest.   
“Didn’t want this to turn into a shoot first ask questions later thing.” He says softly, one hand cupping the back of your head and the other wrapped around your waist. “You scared me.” He admits so quietly that you almost miss the confession.   
“I’m sorry.”   
“You’re okay?”  
“Yea. I’ve had worse.”  
“I promised to protect you and I failed.” He says, you pull away from him and are surprised that you’re the only two left in the room.   
“You did. I ran away. That’s not your fault, I was an idiot.”  
“Will you be my idiot though?” He asks, his breath sliding across your cheek. “I asked you out on a date about a month ago and I’m still waiting for it.” He smirks down at you and you roll your eyes.   
“The second my divorce is finalized I’m yours.” You tell him with a smile of your own. He gives you that big grin you’ve come to adore and you laugh before wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling his lips down to meet yours. He doesn’t respond for a heartbeat but when he does it’s with vigor. His lips are soft but firm and know exactly what to do against yours.   
“Get a room!” Tim calls into the room and Tony pulls just far away enough to call back.   
“We’ve already got one probie!”  
“Not in my crime scene you don’t DiNozzo.” Gibbs cuts him off with a smack to the back of the head.   
“Sorry boss.”  
“I’m going to have to remember that move.” You tease him and he looks at you in a daze before both you and Gibbs smack him on the back of the head. Granted Gibbs smacks him much harder than you do.   
“That’s his reset button.” Gibbs tells you with a ghost of a smile. “Glad you’re okay.”  
“Thanks Gibbs. For everything.” You give his hand a squeeze then take Tony’s and lead him out of the room. You’re finally free.


End file.
